Dear Cheese
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: Pinkie Pie finds herself missing Cheese Sandwich, so she writes him a letter. *Update* Cheese Sandwich writes back! :) Now a two-shot.
1. Dear Cheese Sandwich

_**Dear Cheese Sandwich,**_

The night that we spent celebrating Dashie's birthday was the best night I've ever had out of my whole entire life! I've hosted bunches of parties, but none of them were as fun to put together as the one I planned with you, Cheese. You're a lot of fun. Did you know that? I bet you did.

And...I don't know why, but I feel funny whenever you're around. I also feel funny when I think about you sometimes. I can't explain it. I'd never-ever-ever-EVER in my whole life felt this feeling before I met you. My heart gets all fluttery, and my face feels all hot. It's really weird. And it's happening right now.

It was really hard to watch you leave Ponyville. I really wanted you to turn around and say that you'd stay here, but you didn't. You just kept walking on towards the sunset, and you got farther and farther away until I couldn't see you anymore...and for some reason my eyes started watering.

Maybe it was pollen making my eyes water? I heard Fluttershy talking about how there's a lot of pollen out this year.

But, anyway, I understand about you having to go, Cheese. Ponyville is only one teeny-weeny town out of countless others, and you're a _traveling _party planner, not a stay-in-one-town-all-your-life party planner.

I just wanted to let you know that...whenever you feel like it...come back to Ponyville, okay? I'd be really happy to have you back here. We could go to Sugarcube Corner and eat some cake, and then afterwards we could go roller skating, and I could show you a lot of cool stuff, and then when night came we could go to the meadow and stargaze!

...

Do you feel funny when you're around me, too?

_**Love **__**Your Party Planner Pal,**_

_**Pinkie Pie :)**_

P.S. Bet you can't say 'Party Planner Pal Pinkie Pie' ten times fast!

P.P.S. Make sure to always eat plenty of cake and to stay happy and sing a lot!

P.P.P.S. If you ever need a friend, just remember that Pinkie Pie will always be in Ponyville, and that she'll always be your friend and play hopscotch with you, even if you're reallyreallyreally far away and it's been a reallyreallyreally long time since I've seen you.

P.P.P.P.S. Don't forget about me, okay?


	2. Dear Pinkie Pie

**Due to popular demand, I wrote Cheese Sandwich's reply. :)**

* * *

_**Dear Pinkie Pie,**_

You're the super-de-duper-iest of all the super-de-duper-iest-er! You're funner than fun, Miss Pinkie Pie! And thanks for the compliment, you flatterer. ;)

And, you know what, Pinkie? I've had the same exact feeling as the one that you described. Fluttery heart, red face, the whole kit and caboodle! You know when I sang you that song; y'know, about how you helped me be the super party pony I am?

Well, I kind of left out something. Something that I probably should've left in. It was really important, but I guess a little shyness from my colthood has stuck with me.

I've...

I've...

Um...

I've always had that weird feeling around you too, Pinkie Pie! From the first day I met you til' the day we partied together, and even now as I'm writing this, I've felt that way about you!

And I think...

I think...

I think that funny feeling, um, I'm pretty sure it's called..._love_!

...

And, um, thank you, Pinkie...for the offer to show me around Ponyville personally. That's the best offer I've had in..._forever_! I _promise_; cross my heart and hope to fly, that I'll come back to Ponyville. And when I do, be ready to give me that super special tour, okay? :D

_**Stay Cheesy!**_

_**-Cheese Sandwich :D**_

P.S. I can _too_! Party Planner Pal Pinkie Pie Party Planner Pal Pinkie Pie Party...Pinkie...Pal...Party... Er...

P.P.S. You don't have to remind _me_ to eat cake, sister! Believe me, I eat bunches and bunches of it! Haha! :)

P.P.P.S. Thank you so much, Pinkie Pie! That's the best thing anypony has ever said to me in my whole life, I think! :)

P.P.P.P.S. Forget about _you_?! How could I ever forget about _you_ in a million trillion years?! You're the most memorable pony ever! And I'm not joking at all, so don't think that! You really, truly are! I'd be a lucky stallion if I could be half as memorable as you are.


End file.
